ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dende
Dende (デンデ lit. Denden) is a young Namekian boy who has a rare gift that allows him to heal others. Dende's first appearance was in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball Z Kai,'' when Gohan and Krillin rescued him from Dodoria and the rest of Frieza's brutes. He later observed the fight with Frieza until he was killed (due to Frieza's fear of his healing ability). On Goku's request, Dende became the Earth's Guardian in Kami's place after he fused with Piccolo. He continues his role as Guardian for the rest of the series as he grows up, helping the Z-Fighters during their adventures whenever he can. Dende also seems to have grown in every Saga and looks taller at every moment. Namek Saga Dende first appeared during the Namek Saga in Moori's village on Namek, which Frieza and his henchmen were terrorizing in their search for the Dragon Balls. Gohan and Krillin, who were also in search of the Dragon Balls , intervened just in time to save the young Namekian from the murderous Dodoria? and? flew him to safety. Grateful for his rescue and confident in their good intentions, Dende guided his saviors to the Grand Elder Guru, who revealed Krillin's? and? Gohan's true potential. Later, Dende helped them to summon the dragon Porunga because they couldn't understand the Namekian Language. Dende eventually took part in the battle against Frieza and saved all of the warriors' lives with his healing ability; such as Krillin after he got impaled by Frieza, Gohan after Frieza's brutal beating of him, Piccolo after Frieza almost destroyed him with his finger beams, and Vegeta, who wanted to get a Zenkai to achieve Super Saiyan. Though, he paid a serious cost when Frieza transformed into his final form and killed him with a single shot in order to prevent him from healing anyone else. Later on, during Goku's battle against Frieza, Dende was revived from death by a wish made from Shenron and made the wish to Porunga to transport everyone except Goku and Frieza to Earth. Dende lived on Earth awhile until it was time for the Namekians to be transported to New Namek.< New Guardian of Earth Later after Piccolo 's fusion with Kami , Dende came to Earth at Goku's request to take Kami 's vacant position, and he is able to recreate the Earth's Dragon Balls that had been powerless after Kami was fused with Piccolo. He then revealed that the now-upgraded Shenron can grant two wishes. In the Manga, he granted Shenron the ability to grant two wishes during the seven years of peace after the Cell Games. The Ancient Evil, Majin Buu Seven years later, he watched the events of Majin Buu's awakening and his killing spree of everyone on Earth . Eventually, when Super Buu made his way to the lookout, he barely says anything, yet when he asks Piccolo what he is doing when he mentions that Buu can kill all the other Earthlings but it would take up until tomorrow, Dende was told to be quiet, or the plan would be ruined. It was ruined anyway when Buu used the Human Extinction attack to leave less than 20 beings on Earth within minutes. Later, Buu escapes the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and returns to the Lookout and begins his killing spree. However, before Dende could be turned into chocolate and eaten, Mr. Popo threw him off the lookout to assure that the Dragon Balls would still be active. Dende is faintly sensed by Ultimate Gohan when he returns to Earth and after Super Buu blows himself up, Gohan, Piccolo, Goten, and Trunks fly off to look for him, saving Mr. Satan and Bee in the proccess. When Piccolo and Trunks accidentally drop Mr. Satan out of the sky, they find Dende. After explaining the different situations, Buu returns, mysteriously wanting to fight Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks. After Gotenks and Piccolo are absorbed, Ultimate Gohan fights Buu, while Dende, Mr. Satan, and Bee watch. From then on, Dende is seen flying, following, and hiding around with Mr. Satan and Bee, willingly explaining situations and, from time to time, getting annoyed by Mr. Satan's pigheadedness. Dende was the one who suggested that they use the Dragon Balls on New Namek. After reviving everyone after the death of Kid Buu , he resumes his role as the Earth's Guardian. 10 years later he attends the 28th World Tournament with his friends at the end of the Dragon Ball Z series. Dragon Ball GT In Dragon Ball GT , Dende witnesses Goku's transformation to a child thanks to Emperor Pilaf's accidental wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls. He was the second person, after Mr. Popo, to be healed from Baby's control with the sacred water by Kibito Kai. He usually remains a background character in the GT series due to him not being a strong fighter. Special Abilities *[[Flight |'Flight ]] *[[Ki Sense|'''Ki Sense]] – The ability to sense life energy. *'Healing' – The ability to heal wounds. Dende's power to heal extends beyond the victim's wounds. He is capable of restoring tattered clothes. *'Portal Opening '– Dende and Piccolo can open the portal between Hell and Earth but it requires two nameks and one has to be on the other side in Hell. *'Regeneration-'''All Namekians have the ability to bring back a lost limb. Dende was never shown using this technique, but it is simply implied that he can. Video Game Appearances ''Dragon Ball Z: Legend of the Super Saiyan Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury Dragon Ball GT: Transformation Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 A Hypothetical Fusion with Goku When Goku was looking for a partner to fuse with the Potara Earrings , one of his choices was merging with Dende, but he pushed the idea away for the fear of becoming "green". He also he feared Dende wouldn't make him any stronger and that the Dragon Balls would disappear. Voice Actors * Japanese Dub: Tomiko Suzuki (Kid Dende (TV Series (her death)), Hiromi Tsuru (Kid Dende, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3),' Hiro Yuuki' (Teen Dende and Adult Dende), and Aya Hirano (Kid Dende, Dragon Ball Kai) * Ocean Group Dub: Paulina Gillis (Kid Dende), Andrew Francis (Teen Dende) * FUNimation Dub: Ceyli Delgadillo (Kid Dende, Original Dragon Ball Z), Laura Bailey (Kid Dende, Remastered Dragon Ball Z),' Justin Cook' (Teen Dende and Adult Dende) Maxey Whitehead (Dragon Ball Z Kai, Kid Dende) * Latin American Dub: Irwin Daayán * Portuguese Dub: Cristina Cavalinhos '''(I); '''Joaquim Monchique (II); (Dragon Ball GT) * Brazilian Dub: Gabriel Noya Trivia * Dende's name derives from denden-mushi, which is Japanese for "snail". * Dende is the only character other than Kibito, Majin Buu, or an eternal dragon shown who can heal other people without the aid of any magical objects, such as Senzu Beans. * In the episode "Dende's Dragon", Goku uses his Instant Transmission technique to teleport Dende and himself to King Kai's planet. Oddly enough, Dende was unaffected by the increased gravity of King Kai's planet. * In the second episode of the Namek Saga of Dragon Ball Z Kai, he says "...my brothers and sisters..." when before that or after that he says " females?" when Bulma talks to him about "....your mommy is a girl and your daddy is a boy". * In a few episodes of the Fusion Saga, Dende appears in his child form, starting with the episode "The Evil of Men". * When everyone on Namek, other than Goku and Frieza, is teleported to Earth, Dende reconised that Piccolo had fused with Nail. Gallery DendeHidingNamek.png|Dende watching Frieza and Piccolo's titanic battle 180px-CargoDende.png|Dende with his brother 200px-GokuDendeFusionMX.png|The hypothetical fusion between Goku and Dende 180px-Cargo owned.jpg|Dende's dead brother imagesCA6G4JZ8.jpg|Dende Category:Namekian Category:Good Category:Supportive Category:Page added by Android1700 Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball GT Category:Canonical Pages Category:Planetary Guardian Category:Needs Work Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z characters Category:Dragon Ball Movies Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai characters Category:Dragon Ball GT Characters Category:Namekian Category:Namek